


Fallout 4 - Piper's Punishment

by Pomyum



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Anal Sex, Bukkake, F/M, Forced Pregnancy, Gangbang, Humiliation, Loss of Virginity, Oral Sex, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Triple Penetration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-11-30 22:04:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11472603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pomyum/pseuds/Pomyum
Summary: After exposing a local crime boss, a group of mobsters decide to teach Piper and her little sister a lesson.





	Fallout 4 - Piper's Punishment

Sometimes the hardest part of telling a story was starting it. Piper sat looking at the paper in front of her, tapping her pen against the desk, making random noises with her mouth to entertain herself. She moaned and let her body droop in the chair, her tongue hanging out.

"Bleeeh," she said, staring at the ceiling. Nothing was summoning the words to her head. She got writer's block every now and then, usually when she didn't have anything really important to write about. She'd spent the last month breaking the story of a protection racket in and around Diamond City, but now that the story had finally been published, she found herself without anything interesting to report on. 

The door opened and closed, Piper's head swiveling to see her little sister Nat walking over. 

"That bored?" Nat commented.

"I hate writing fluff pieces," said Piper. "We need something to fill the paper with, though. How'd we do today?" Nat shrugged.

"A few papers here and there. Not very many." Piper rubbed her eyes and groaned.

"Need another decent story. I'll get out soon and start snooping about. I'm sure someone around here's acting like a sleazebag. It's Diamond City. Don't have to look far." Nat nervously shuffled back and forth as Piper talked, a fact that the big sister did not miss.

"It's getting dark," said Nat. "Alright if I get going?"

"You close up outside?" Nat nodded. "Sure. You have a good sleepover, kiddo." Nat grabbed her things and left, locking the door behind her. Piper stretched and went back to work. 

A half hour later, she gave up. She'd crumpled up every single draft she'd written. She was exhausted and uninspired, unable to find the words to make her story come to life. She needed a break, and some fresh air. Hopefully the cool of the night would help her think. 

She grabbed her jacket and hat, slipping her pistol into her shoulder holster. She grabbed her keys, ready to head out.

As she headed for the door, she jumped as it violently swung open, a man standing the doorway with a shotgun, aimed right at her chest. Piper went for her pistol, only to have the man lift his shotgun up in warning.

"Draw the piece and I'll blow your head off, bitch!" Piper froze. She didn't recognize the man, but the look on his face told her he was serious. She raised both her hands into the air, trying to disarm the man.

"Alright, alright," she said. "My hands are in the air, see?" The man moved into her house, more following close behind, seven in all. The first man reached into her jacket and pulled her pistol out of her holster, placing it into his pants behind his back. The last man in turned around and closed the door, locking it. 

Piper didn't know nearly any of the men, with one exception: Aldous Hedman, the very man whose protection racket she'd just put a dent in with her latest story. The man was big, both in height and width. He had little hair on his head, and lots of it on his visible chest, but despite his stomach size he was quite muscular, and not an ugly man. Too bad he was a scumbag. 

"Aldous," she said, smiling at him, "if you wanted to give me an interview, you could have just knocked." Aldous laughed.

"You're funny, Piper," he said. "You're a funny gal. I'm a big fan of your newspaper. I love your stories, especially the stuff about cats, and robots and the like. You know, your silly nonsense." 

"I'll bet, Aldous. Have you read my latest story? I'll bet you'll get a kick out of it." The man's smile faded. 

"Yeah. Yeah, I read it. Aldous Huckster. Good title. Good alliteration. Course, I doubt most of your readers got the reference. You always were too smart for your own good, babe." She shrugged.

"What can I say? A writer has to have fun with her writing." 

"True of any profession, actually. And me?" He began to chuckle. "I very much enjoy my profession. For instance, I enjoy putting mouthy reporters in their place." The man's head turned back and forth. "Where's your little sister, eh?" 

Piper had been threatened more times than she could count. She no longer cared when someone did so. It just meant she was doing her job right. Nat, on the other hand, she couldn't, and wouldn't, tolerate threats towards. Her heart skipped a beat when Aldous asked after her. She kept her cool, though, and shook her head.

"Not here. She's out looking for Deathclaw eggs for breakfast." He smiled.

"Funny gal." He turned to his men. "Search the place." Two men went off, looking in the house's nooks and crannies, turning the place over looking for Nat. Piper looked Aldous directly in his eyes.

"I live right by the entrance to Diamond City, Aldous. Guards come by here all the time. Try anything and they'll hear." Aldous began to laugh heartily, worrying Piper. She'd spent some time learning all about the man, and he wasn't one to bluff.

"Sweetheart, the guards of Diamond City don't give two tugs of their cocks about you, unless it would be getting a piece of that admittedly sweet ass. Combine that with the fact that Mayor McDonaugh and I are old friends, well...," He held his hands up as he smirked at her. "You do the math, babe." 

"She's not here, boss," one the men said as he came back downstairs. Aldous indicated the door with his head.

"Go tell Jax and the others to go find her and bring her back here." The man nodded, heading to the door to carry out his boss' command. The opened it up, speaking to someone just outside. Piper was tempted to yell for help, but knew that it wouldn't do any good. She'd have to endure what Aldous had in store for her, hope to survive. It wasn't the worst situation she'd found herself in. 

"Well, while we're waiting, Piper," said Aldous, signaling his men. "I think we can begin the lesson I had in mind for you today. Gents, let's get Piper into something more comfortable."

Before she could move, Piper felt her jacket being ripped from her body. Her eyes went wide and she tried to call out, hoping someone would hear her. There had to be one or two good cops in the city. She whipped her fists about, trying to fight them off. She was no slouch in bare knuckle brawling, and she landed a few decent blows before someone behind her grabbed her wrists. She tried to bite his fingers, but instead found her arms being pulled down and behind her body.

In short order, almost every single item on her body was ripped away. Piper soon found herself in just her bra and panties, with her socks and boots still on her feet. Her breath was coming quick as she continued to struggle, her eyes wide in fear. She'd been accosted before, and certainly the possibility of rape had always existed in her mind, but experiencing it was a very different experience. Panic filled her, and she screamed for help at the top of her lungs.

"Keep screamin', bitch," Aldous said. "Ain't nobody gonna help you." 

"Fine, I will," she said. "Help!" Aldous recoiled.

"I changed my mind. She's hurting my ears. Shut her up." 

Piper was swiftly silenced as a pistol appeared next to her head, pushing into her temple. 

"Better. Silent, like a woman should be. Now, here's how this is gonna go. You're gonna agree to print a retraction, saying you were wrong, and I'm actually an upstanding citizen. And from now on, I'll send you a story to print periodically, and you'll run it. Understand?"

Piper was terrified. She knew damn well what was going to happen if she refused. Rape, possibly murder. She didn't have a choice. She nodded. She could always go back on her word. She knew a few people who could hopefully deal with Aldous in the meantime.

"Yeah, yeah, I understand. I'll do it. Please, just don't hurt me." 

"You see boys? Put a woman in her place, and she'll agree to whatever you tell her to do. Course, we need to make sure you understand the gravity of your situation. I was gonna use your little bitch of a sister as an example, but since she ain't here... you'll do." Aldous nodded to one of his men, and Piper's bra and panties were cut off with a knife, her boots removed and tossed aside. Her socks remained her only clothing.

"No, please!" she begged. "Please, I'll do as you say! I promise!"

"Yeah, yeah, promises are great, but teaching you a proper lesson will make you keep them." He motioned down, and Piper was forced to her knees, her wrists bound behind her with handcuffs. Two of the henchmen disrobed in front of her, leaving themselves completely naked. Two extremely thick cocks stood at attention in front of her. 

"Piper, these men are called Big Jim, and Thick Mark." Aldous chuckled. "I think you can see why. Ladies love 'em, and bitches like you get punished by 'em. Mark?" The first man stepped forward, his immense meat slowly approaching her mouth. She shook her head from side to side, tears running down her cheeks. 

"No, no, please no!" she protested. Mark took hold of his hair and brought up to her lips. Precum already dripped from the tip, wiping against her closed lips as he pushed himself into her. She wanted to resist, wanted to keep her mouth close, but the gun pressing into her head forced her to reconsider. Her mouth opened, her eyes closing as she felt the man's thick meat slide inside. 

He wasn't gentle, pulling her hair violently forward, yanking her head into his stomach. His cock slid inside her gullet, smacking the back of her throat painfully again and again. His girth forced her tongue down, Piper trying to move it out of the way but instead only serving to massage the underside of his dick. He went fast, with no regard to his victim's feelings. His free hand smacked her face, the man laughing as he watched her tear-streaked face bash into his pelvis. 

"Damn, bitch," Mark said. "You're pretty good at this. Shoulda guessed you secretly love sucking cocks."

"She's fuckin' hot, ain't she?" Someone from the side said. Piper heard a snap and saw a flash of light. Dread filled her, the reporter realizing that things had gone from bad to much worse.

They were taking pictures. 

"Man, I don't want to wait," said someone from behind. Rustling clothes told Piper another one was undressing, and a moment later she felt someone kneel between her legs. A cock pressed into her labial folds, rubbing back and forth along her treasure. Piper's eyes flew open as she squealed in protest. She'd been entertaining the vain hope that she would only have to suck some men's cocks, and that they wouldn't fuck her. She realized that she'd been foolish to believe that would be the case. 

She wanted to beg, to say she'd do anything if they didn't fuck her. Of course, she couldn't, not with Mark's thick cock bashing her throat. The cock continued to rub for a moment, the man behind her sighing as he savored the feel of her folds. Eventually, though, he'd had enough foreplay, and pressed his head into Piper's pussy lips as he pushed swiftly inside.

As his pelvis slapped her butt, she squealed, more tears falling from her green eyes. His cock wasn't as large as the other man, but having it sliding in her cunt, dry as a desert, wasn't a pleasant experience nonetheless. His dick bashed painfully into her cervix, and he immediately started to thrust inside. His meat was scarping her dry walls, rubbing her raw. It was a new kind of pain, one Piper had always considered herself lucky to have avoided. She realized now, though, that she'd merely thought herself invincible. Women were raped every day across the Commonwealth, and she was coming to understand that she should have taken more precautions. 

"Shit, this pussy is tiiiiight. Mmm. Bitch must not get laid much." 

"Just means she needs some men to take care of her," Mark said, both men laughing. They continued to thrust into her, Mark's thick dick choking Piper, the other man painfully scraping her defenseless vagina. Mark began to breathe faster, his head leaning back. Piper was well aware of what that signaled, and squealed, trying to beg him not to. It made no difference, and he soon grunted, his seed spilling into her esophagus, rope after rope of the thick cum splattering roughly against her throat. Piper began to weep, unable to breath as the goop filled her mouth and the man's cock jammed inside, unmoving save for pulsing when it disgorged its load.

Mark sighed in satisfaction and pulled his immense dick from her throat. Piper immediately began hack up what she could of the filthy jizz, desperately sucking in air, trying to catch her breath. She bent over fully, semen falling like a river from her mouth. It splattered onto the floor beneath her face, a small pool forming. She was still being forced forward by the man in her pussy, who continued to ram inside her, his body slapping roughly into her backside. 

"Please," she begged, "please, no more. I'll do what you ask."

"Yes, you will," Aldous said. He'd taken a seat at her desk, and was currently leafing through her notes. "We'll make damn sure of that." A figure stepped in front of her, the huge figure of Big Jim. His enormous cock stared straight at her, jumping slightly as blood pumped through.

"Sup, bitch?" Jim said. Piper's gazed into the man's brown eyes, her head shaking in fear as more tears fell.

"No, no, please...," she said before she was cut off, the thick dick shoving inside her mouth. Jim was even bigger than Mark had been and no less rough. His cock began to strike the back of her throat as the last man's had, Piper struggling to breath as her mouth was raped. 

"Fuck, I'm about to cum!" the man behind her said. Piper's eyes widened, her head shaking as much as she could manage with Big Jim's rod shoved down her throat. The man just couldn't cum in her. She could get pregnant, and she'd be damned if she was going to carry some mob goon's baby. She squealed, trying to struggle, all in vain. The man's hands gripped her waist, his body rapidly slapping into her bottom as his groans turned into grunts and she felt him twitching deep within her cunt. She felt warm wetness splashing against her cervix, Piper's pussy being filled by the seed of a man she hadn't even yet seen. The man laughed as he pulled out, Piper's tears the only response she could give to the man who'd raped her. 

"That feel good, bitch?" he said from behind. "Maybe I got you pregnant, eh? Maybe I'll have a reason to come by and visit more often." Several of the men laughed.

"Man, by the time we're done tonight, we'll all have cum in that pussy. She gets pregnant, it's a fucking toss-up as to whose it is." 

Despair filled Piper. They didn't intend to end this anytime soon. They were going to keep raping her for some time, at least until every man who'd come with Aldous had fucked her cunt. Maybe Aldous too, and those men who went searching for Nat. Suddenly, her heart fell even further. What if they found her? What would they do to her? Would they rape her as well? 

Piper wanted to run, to kill her assailants, to find Nat and to leave, never to return. What she wanted, though, meant nothing. For the night, she belonged to these men. 

"My turn in the bitch's cunt," another man said. 

"Fuck you! I called dibs," said another one.

"I've got an idea. Jim, bring her over here." 

Big Jim pulled out of her mouth, Piper gasping as his dick slid away, cum and saliva dripping down to the floor in thick strands. She resumed her begging, though no one seemed to be listening at all. Someone grabbed her hair, hauling her across the floor. Her bare shins dragged across the boards, rubbing them painfully, combining with the torment of her hair being roughly pulled. She closed her eyes and cried out, no longer even trying to keep her composure. She'd let go entirely, wailing as her attackers violated and tortured her. 

She was placed over another man, the thug smiling up at Piper as her legs were placed on either side of him. His rigid cock aimed straight at her pussy, ready to sink deep inside her. Piper shook her head, screaming, begging for them to stop. 

"Please, no more! Please! Don't do this!" 

"Not a chance, whore!" the man beneath her said as he placed his hands on her hips and lowered her onto his waiting meat. Piper cried out as she felt the man slipping inside her, his cock slowly sinking in until it pressed into her cervix. Before he began to thrust, though, Piper was lowered onto him, her breasts pressing into his chest, her head hanging off the side of his body. 

"God, your tits feel amazing, whore. Now, let's get started." The man began his rhythm, pumping his hips to push himself inside her. Piper began to scream, but was quickly silenced as Big Jim shoved inside her mouth once again. Piper's eyes opened wide to see Jim holding a gun to her face.

"Just so you remember what happens if you bite down, bitch." Jim then grabbed her hair, using it as leverage as he thrust his hips forward, burying his immense cock in her throat. 

"Someone, help me, please!" she thought, knowing well that no one could hear her, and even if they could, they wouldn't respond. She was alone. 

Suddenly, she felt pressure on her bottom. Something was pushing into her asshole.

"No!" she thought. "Please, no!" A third man intended to fuck her at the same time, using her forbidden temple to satisfy his lust. She shook her head, slightly and futilely, as the man pressed forward, forcing himself inside. He used no lubricant, and did not take his time. A tearing pain filled her entire backside as her tiny anus was spread open by a cock far too large for such an action. She squealed, trying to wiggle the man out of her, but she couldn't manage to dislodge him. Whoever the man was, he seemed tremendously amused by the whole thing, laughing at her attempts and slapping her on the ass. He then grabbed her bound wrists, using them as leverage as he thrust himself inside of her. 

For the next few minutes, Piper endured hell as two men rubbed her insides raw, the dicks inside her pussy and ass sending horrible pain skittering through her body. Big Jim's thick dick made it so much worse, as she was having trouble finding a rhythm in which to breathe, given the three men shoving her about. She'd begun openly weeping, her eyes red and cheeks stained wet by her tears falling at a prodigious rate. 

Soon, Big Jim had finally had enough, and he grasped her hair with both hands, pulling her face into his pelvis and burying his dick deep within her throat. His immense cock pulsed as it ejected thick ropes of cum, smashing into her esophagus and dripping down into her stomach. As before, she tried to breathe and swallow what cum she could, but it was horribly difficult given how her body was being bounced around. 

Jim pulled out, slick strands of cum connecting his cock to her mouth, snapping back against her face as he moved away. As she hacked and coughed, she felt the other two men begin to cum as well. 

"No, please, stop cumming!" she screamed, but the men only laughed. Her eyes closed and she wept, her cries filling the room. She felt the two cocks in her pulsing as Jim's had, filling her ass and her pussy with yet more of their foul seed. The camera continued to flash, the photographer clearly enjoying capturing the most horrible moments of Piper's life. It amplified the shame of the moment, and Piper's screams merely went louder. 

"Why?" she asked, looking at Aldous. "Why are you doing this?"

"I told you. To make sure you keep your promise. Any time you get it in your head that you want to write something untrue about me, or true about me, you'll remember this night and instead act like a good little slut. Plus, my boys here all lost protection money because of you, so consider this you paying them what you owe."

"My turn!" another one of the men exclaimed. Piper was lifted off the man beneath her, and laid down onto another, this time on her back. Another cock placed itself against her anus and thrust inside. She was still fairly gaping from the last man, but it hurt nonetheless. Mark came to stand over her, a huge grin on the man's face as he knelt down and shoved his immense girth into her cunt. With the cum inside her pussy already, Piper finally had some lubrication protection her vaginal walls, but it still extremely unpleasant. 

In addition, the shame had become nearly unbearable. Dominated, raped, and photographed with the men violating her, Piper's life had suddenly become hell. She'd never felt so horrible in her life. She'd spoken to enough rape victims to know that one never forgot. Even if she got better, the humiliation would never leave. It would always be in her mind. She would always feel dirty, tainted. Her sobs were no longer those of pain. They were of sorrow and loss. Her innocence, that she hadn't even realized she still had, was gone. From now on, every time she looked in the mirror, she'd see the whore these men had defiled. 

Her screams of shame filled the room, until they were silenced by another cock. 

The next hour was much the same. The men continued to take turns. Always at least two. One man in her cunt, one in her ass, and usually a third in her mouth. Everyone wanted a turn in her cunt, a chance to get her pregnant. They laughed, placing bets on who would be the father and have a reason to come back and fuck his baby-mama. 

Soon she was barely feeling the men anymore. Her pussy and ass were so thoroughly soaked that they easily slipped in and out of her with ease. She hacked up what semen she could every time they came in her mouth, coughing and fighting for breath. Every time a man came in her nethers, cum poured form her stuffed holes. The floor had already become slick and sticky, mens semen dropping all about. 

At one point, though, Piper was given a few seconds of rest, a momentary reprieve from the horrors the mobsters were inflicting upon her. She looked up at the men laughing and joking, enjoying their latest conquest, deciding who'd have her next. Every single man had come in her several times, all of them in her pussy at least once. She felt vulgar staring at them, knowing one of them could have given her a child. A child she knew she'd never let grow in her belly, but the thought of the impregnation was horrifying nonetheless. 

As she watched them, she noticed Aldous continuing to flip through her papers at the desk. She man remained fully clothed, having not once touched Piper. Maybe the man thought himself above the whole thing. Maybe he didn't like touching whores already defiled by his men. Maybe he just didn't like sloppy seconds. 

The door burst open, two men entering holding a young girl between them, dragging her inside.

Nat.

"No!" Piper thought. There was only one thing that could have made her shame any worse, and that was Nat being involved. 

"No, please!" Piper begged. "Let her go! She has nothing to do with this!" Aldous rose from his desk, walking over to the little girl. He smiled down at her, looming over Piper's sister with villainous intent.

"Was at a friend's house having a cute little sleepover," one of the men said. Nat's eyes latched onto Piper's naked form, her filthy body dripping cum from her sore, filthy holes. Tears began to roll down her eyes Nat beheld her sister, horror dawning in the little girl's mind.

"Piper!" Nat called out. "Oh my god, Piper!" Aldous moved between the two girls, blocking their views of one another.

"Hello, Nat," he said. "Do you know who I am?" Nat's eyes were filled with fear as she stared up into the eyes of the man who'd presided over her sister's rape. She didn't have the confidence of her sister, her stubborn refusal to acknowledge danger as it stared her in the face. Nat just nodded slowly.

"Good," he continued. "Your sister here printed slanderous lies about me. This...," He stepped out of the way, once again revealing Piper's pained body lying on the floor in a puddle of men's semen. "This is her punishment. I've told her that she's going to print a retraction of the horrible things she said about me, and that she'll write more honest articles from now on. Look at your sister, Nat." Piper's sister did as she was told, her eyes wide in fear. 

"Do you think your sister should do as she's told?" Nat began to nod vigorously. "Are you going to remind her that of the punishment for not doing as she's told?" Again, vigorous nodding. 

"Good. You're a good little girl, Nat. And so pretty." Aldous smirked as he ran a hand along Nat's cheek, causing her to recoil in disgust. He withdrew, heading back to the desk. He sat down and pointed at the men holding Nat's arms. 

"Two of you who've already had Piper take hold of Nat so they can have a turn. Make sure she watches." Two naked men nodded and took hold of Nat as the other men let go of her arms and began to undress, grinning and chuckling at they looked down at the slut they were about to brutalize. 

"Please, no," Piper begged once again. "I'll do whatever you want. Anything. Just don't make Nat watch this." 

"She needs to see your punishment as you experience it," Aldous said, "so she can keep you honest and remind you to behave." 

"No...," Piper let out as she was lifted into the air by one of the new men. 

"Fuck," he said, "you're a filthy slut. I'd kiss you, but I ain't putting my lips anywhere near that whore mouth." As he spoke, grasped her bottom with his hand, placing her crotch against his. He aimed his cock straight up, against her soaking cunt and thrust inside. Piper closed her eyes and grit her teeth, groaning. She couldn't even feel the man sliding along her walls, but his rigid cock did smack into her already bruised cervix, sending a jolt of pain shooting through her. 

She knew what was coming next, hoped it wouldn't, but was hardly surprised as another man placed his cock against her ass. He shoved in hard, his rigid rod smacking into her, ramming into painfully. Both men began to lift Piper into the air, slamming her down hard onto their cocks. Piper cried out, her mouth opening wide to scream as their meat banged against her. 

It was the worst moment yet. Not only did it hurt, badly, but Nat was watching the whole thing. It was more shame than she believed she could ever bare. Not only would she remember this night for the rest of her life, thinking of these men and how filthy she was every time she gazed at her own reflection, she knew that Nat would see her like this forever as well. Her poor sister would remember the sight of Piper being brutally raped for the rest of her life.

For the first time in all her years, Piper truly wanted to die. 

The men soon groaned and grunted as they unloaded their cum inside her. Each one laughed as they came, high-fiving the other in congratulations. Once they were finished, they quickly pulled out, dropping Piper unceremoniously to the floor. She landed with a painful thud, knocking the wind from her. She took several moments to catch her breath, sucking in air as best she could. Once she had, she began to weep once again, staring at the floor. She couldn't bear to look up and catch her poor sister's gaze.

One of the men grabbed a chair and placed it a few feet in front of Nat. He sat down, his rigid cock raised into the air. 

"Put her on my lap. I want the little girl to get a good view of her sister getting fucked." The others laughed and grabbed Piper, lifting her up and placing her pussy onto the man's dick. His hands went under legs, grasping her thighs and spreading them, clearly displaying Piper's sopping cunt to her sister as it was penetrated. He began to thrust up into the reporter, his cock rapidly pumping inside, a loud sloshing filling the room. 

Piper's eyes found her sister's. Both girls were crying, Nat horrified for her sister, fearful that she might be next, and Piper feeling no end of pain and shame. Piper closed her eyelids, turning away from her sister and weeping. Nat tried to do the same, but the men holding her arms shook her. 

"You'll watch, you little slut, or we'll do you next." With no choice, Nat opened her eyes again and gazed at her sister's sexual torment. 

Two more men approached Piper, grasping her wrists and lifting her hands to their cocks. They locked her fingers around their thick members, holding them in place with their own hands as they slid them back and forth along their wet dicks. Another approached from the side, grasping Piper's hair in his hand and turning her head to his cock. He placed it against her lips and pushed inside, Piper's sobs immediately being muffled. 

The four men fucked Piper hard, all of them looking over toward Nat as they did so, enjoying the little girl's torment as she was forced to witness her sister's rape. The girl was weeping then, unable to contain her emotions any longer.

"Stop!" Nat begged. "Please, stop! You're hurting her!" The men all laughed.

"We know," one said. "That's why we're doing it." The man in Piper's mouth in particular looked angry. 

"Come on, you slut, suck it harder! Show your sister how cock-hungry you really are!" He took her hair in both hands and began to pull her into his pelvis, her nose and forehead slapping against his sweaty flesh as his cock threatened to gag her. She squealed in protest, fighting for breath, but found no sympathy from the laughing men. Her face continue to smack against the man until he pulled her in tight, holding his cock inside her throat as he began to cum. She couldn't breathe at all, the man's huge cock gagging her as ropes of his seed pulsed out and drained down her gullet.

The man pulled out, Piper gasping for breath as thick strands of saliva fell from her lips onto her breasts. As she coughed and spat, the man in her pussy began to cum, his nails digging into her thighs. His member clearly began to jump as it pumped his semen inside, the man grinning at Nat as she watched her sister being impregnated. The men in her hands then climaxed, string after string of cum smashing into her face as she coughed. Strands landed over her eyes, on her nose, back into her hair. 

The men picked up Piper, allowing the man beneath her to get up, and set her back down on the chair. All of the men then gathered around, masturbating as they looked down on their violated reporter. They congratulated themselves, insulting Piper, wondering who managed to get her pregnant. After a minute, one of them came, spewing his jizz all over the woman sitting in the chair, head lowered, tears flowing from her reddened eyes. He covered her tits, sighing as he emptied himself onto the girl. The other men all followed suit, plastering her with their cum, covering every inch of her body with their filthy leavings. 

As Piper sobbed, she slumped over in the chair, collapsing to the ground. Several of the men looked at one another and shrugged. They surrounded her, continuing to cover her back with their seed, turning her dark hair white, and plastering her ass and legs. Each man took several turns, cumming all over the woman on the floor, the men holding Nat rotating so that they too could show their appreciation to the defeated investigative journalist. 

Finally, the men all seemed exhausted. Aldous stood up from Piper's desk, a stack of papers in his hands. 

"That's enough, boys. We've got other things to do. Get ready to leave." The men all gathered their clothing and dressed, heading outside. The photographer smiled and laughed with Aldous, quite pleased with the many pictures he'd captured over the past two hours. He left as well, leaving only Aldous and his two men holding Nat inside. Aldous walked over, taking the young girl from their hands. He knelt down next to her, smiling and planting a light kiss on the back of Nat's next, causing the girl to whine and turn away.

"Piper," Aldous said. "Piper!" Piper managed to lift her head, her one eye uncovered by cum opening to stare at the man. 

"Nat...," she managed to moan. "Please. Leave her be. She didn't do anything." 

"Didn't she, Piper? She helped you with your stories, stood outside hawking your papers, your lies. She publicly announced your deceptions about me to the public. Face it, Piper, she's guilty as you.” A huge grin crossed his face. “Do you know why I didn't touch you tonight? Hmm." His gaze turned towards Nat. "Because I like 'em young." 

Aldous leaned into the little girl, his tongue sliding along Nat's neck, causing her to sob. His hand reached between her legs, his middle and ring fingers roughly caressing her pussy through her pants.

"And your sister is so very young. Young and nubile." He began to kiss the back of her neck, Nat beginning to scream and cry as one of the man's hands crawled up her body, feeling her flat chest while other continued to massage her pussy. 

“You know, after what you went through tonight, I was ready to just leave here with a warning, figuring you'd learned your lesson. Now, though, I find myself thinking I need to teach your little sister a lesson to.” 

“No!” Piper cried, trying to rise. Aldous produced a pistol, aiming it at the back of Nat's head. Piper froze. 

“Now you just stay there, bitch, and watch your sister suffer because of what you've done.” Aldous shoved Nat to the floor, flat on her stomach. Her grasped her pants, tearing them off and tossing them away. Nat began to wail, terrified. The man didn't bother laughing or taunting as the others had. He merely unzipping his trousers, producing his rigid cock, then stepped between Nat's legs. He knelt down, grasping her thighs and forcing them apart. He put the pistol against her back when she began to struggle.

“Sit fuckin' still, you little whore!” She ceased her struggles, though her sobs continued. He ripped Nat's panties away, then leaned into her body, pressing his weight down onto her. He pressed his meat against her virgin labia and shoved hard, forcing his cock deep inside. 

Nat went rigid, crying out as her hymen was snapped. Aldous wasted no time, immediately beginning to thrust forward, pounding his dick inside Nat, seemingly quite eager to cause the girl as much pain as possible.

Piper could only watch, her eyes catching Nat's, trying to tell her it would be okay. 

“Oh, there's nothing like a pre-teen pussy, especially when it's virginal. That feel good, baby? No? Well, it feels so very good to me.” His gaze turned back to Piper. "I didn't touch you because I want you to understand what you stand to lose if you don't do what I want. It serves my interests to let you continue to write for me. If you don't, I won't be so generous next time. Screw with me, and I'll publish my own newspaper. One filled with photos from tonight, showing the world just how much of a whore Piper Wright is. Not only that, but I will personally put a baby in your sister while she's chained in my bedroom. Then, after my men have enjoyed her for a while, I'll publish another paper with her as the star. And when your shame is complete, everyone made aware that you and your pretty little sister are nothing but two giant sluts and you can't get work anywhere in the Commonwealth, I'll be generous and give you two jobs in one of my brothels. I bet a pair of incestuous sisters would be a big attraction."

He kissed Nat's neck again. As he continued to ram himself inside the weeping girl, Aldous began to grunt, swiftly building up to his orgasm. 

“Please, don't cum in her!” Piper yelled.

“You gonna do what I say?! You gonna print what I say?!”

“Yes, I promise! Please, don't cum in her!”

Aldous pulled himself out of Nat, quickly kneeling. He began to swiftly jerk himself off, cumming a moment later, his thick jizz flying into the back of Nat's head coating her hair with his seed. Having satisfied himself, Aldous zipped himself up and stepped over to Piper.

"Be sure you remember your promise, Piper. Remember, right now your writing is more valuable to me than you and your sister are as whores. Keep it that way." With that, Aldous and his two remaining henchmen walked through her front door, shutting it behind them. 

Nat ran over to her sister, grabbing a towel as she did. She cleaned the thick layer of cum from her sister's body. For some time, the two held each other, rocking back and forth as Piper bawled, until she cried herself to sleep naked on the floor. Nat covered her with a blanket, then went to her own bed and wept for herself.


End file.
